


The Moment of Sweet Awkwardness

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: There was a peaceful picnic in White Kingdom.There were royal heirs enjoying it.There was a little awkward situation between them.
Relationships: Merlin/Red Shoes, Merlin/Snow White, Prince Merlin/Red Shoes, Prince Merlin/Snow White
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	The Moment of Sweet Awkwardness

**The Moment of Sweet Awkwardness**

“And, that’s it!” I clapped my hands in excitement as I finished serving the dishes for the picnic. We had a wonderful weather today and I invited Merlin to share a meal with me in the Royal Garden. I was unsure if he would be able to join me, since his schedule of the advisor was very hectic, but when he heard my offer, he agreed almost right away. It was a little unexpected to me, if to be honest. He looked like he was searching for a moment of peace. Well, if I could grant his wish by feeding him with some delicious food in the privacy of the apple garden, I would be the happiest girl in this world.

After all, he was doing all of the hard work now in order to take a break afterwards. After Regina’s ruling, our White Kingdom was in great neglect. Merlin’s homeland offered the help we needed so much to improve the situation. And as the time flew by, the date of our wedding was getting closer and closer, which made my heart race every time I was thinking about it.

As I sat on the blanket and caressed the green grass with my fingers, I heard a dear voice that called my name from behind. He actually made it in time! I was so happy that he came!

“Snow White!” his deep voice sent pleasant shivers down my skin, as he pronounced my name with an exhalation.

I turned my head to the sound of his voice only to get an unexpected sweet kiss on my cheek from behind. A bouquet of ruby-red roses appeared before my eyes. How did he approach me so quickly? Merlin’s ways of affection forced me to blush hard. It was the most pleasant feeling to be enveloped in his love that he radiated every time we stayed alone.

This time wasn’t an exception. While I was sinking in embarrassment, my fiancé took his place opposite from me.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting,” he told breathlessly, looking straight at my reddened face with his expressive brown eyes.

“N-no, it’s fine. I am glad you could make it,” my incoherent babbling sounded strange, I knew it, but I just couldn’t get used to his sudden ways of showing affection. The kiss on my cheek felt warm even now. And these roses… they held so much meaning, the main of which was his true feelings. My heart started to beat faster as I inhaled the sweet fragrance of his unexpected gift.

“Thank you so much, Merlin,” I tried to express my gratitude wholeheartedly, sending him a bright smile.

“I am glad you like them,” my prince answered with a small smile of his own, warming me up with his gentle gaze.

Our private moments were luxury, and we both knew it. So, we tried to spend our precious time together as best as we could. This picnic was a wonderful opportunity to express just how much we missed each other.

Soon, the atmosphere changed from being a little awkward. Now it felt so pleasant and peaceful, that I wanted to prolong it with all my heart. We shared some nice meal, drank a cup of delicious tea and had a heartwarming conversation, which didn’t concern politics. In the secluded area of this Royal Garden we were just us – a young couple in love, who didn’t care about any other things but our mutual feelings we held in our hearts.

The time in Merlin’s company flew by so quickly, that I instinctively wanted to freeze it and keep him by my side. And so, I collected all of my courage and offered the respectful advisor of White Kingdom and the Prince of Falcon Kingdom to lay his head at my lap and take a little rest before going back to work. His face looked troubled for some reason. It seemed that my bold offer took him off guard. I could clearly see a faint blush on his cheeks, when he was looking at me with slightly widened eyes.

At that moment I felt uneasy too. Was my offer too daring?

“I will read you a book, if you want,” I tried to stay calm, but in reality, his strange reaction forced my heart to feel agitated. “ Or I could braid your hair in a new hairstyle…” I added, not even getting where the shocking idea had come from. 

“No!” He exclaimed in unnatural loud tone. “A book sounds good enough.”

There was a short pause before his features relaxed and he stood on his all fours, sending me a mesmerizing gaze, which I didn’t expect. I felt like a little bird hunted by a fox, as Merlin slowly crawled to me, never breaking our eye contact. But in my case, the fox was a handsome young prince who was beaming with magic.

“If you insist,” he breathed out in my face, when he got too close to me. There was a light teasing smirk on his lips and I couldn’t take my eyes off his manly features. Merlin was an appealing young man, and I think, he didn’t even realize what power he had over my poor heart. 

“P-please, enjoy yourself,” I managed to utter those words with my trembling lips. The proximity of our bodies was igniting something in my heart. I wanted to reach out and embrace him, but I felt too embarrassed to do it. Not when he was looking at me like he did now.

With a melodic sigh, Merlin changed his position and nested his nape at my lap, sending me a relaxed gaze. His hand touched a long strand of my dark hair and curled it on his index finger.

“It would be nice to listen to your reading,” he said in a soft voice and closed his brown eyes, ready to hear the story I was going to read to him.

I was thankful to him for being a gentleman and keeping his eyes closed. I loved his unique mirrors of soul, but in this position they were hard to resist. So, I took out the book I had brought with me and started to read it out loud in a steady voice. The story had a strong romantic plot and I was fond of it, but the more I read it to him, the shyer I felt. My friend Sleeping Beauty had always recommended me to read it, since it was this year’s bestseller and number one book among princesses. Well… Even so, maybe it wasn’t the best choice of a story for a guy to listen, after all. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Merlin’s soft breathing. To my great surprise, I realized that I had lulled him to deep slumber with my reading. But I didn’t get disappointed. I knew how busy he was and how tired he got with his never-ending work, especially during the past few weeks. He was trying his best to finish all of the urgent matters before our wedding, so that we could spend our honeymoon in peace. And if to be honest, my father was very grateful to Merlin’s help, his wise advises and his participation in the life of our White Kingdom. We all felt grateful to him. 

Very soon I would become his wife. The thought brought heavy blush to my cheeks. But no matter how shy I felt, I was looking forward to the day I would give my vows to my brave prince. I loved him dearly and I wanted to spend the rest of my life by his side.

As I watched him sleeping peacefully at my lap, I tried to fight the strong wish to caress his face with my fingers. But if I did it, I would end up waking him up and ruining his needed rest. So I looked away in a futile attempt to distract myself from thinking about my beloved man. It was pointless, because all of my being was filled with him alone. Was I so deeply and helplessly in love with my dear magician?

In those musings my eyes spotted the bouquet of red roses that Merlin had given me today. The flowers emitted the magical gentleness, which I felt from my prince. The thought brought a soft smile to my lips. I reached out to take the bouquet in my hands and inhaled the sweet aroma again.

Merlin was so caring; he even went through a trouble to get me this beautiful floral gift. I wanted to do something for him, something special that could show just how much I loved him. I shifted my gaze to his sleeping face and my heart filled with so much warmth and gentleness towards my fiancé, that I was ready to run in search for the opportunity to give him a present. But I couldn’t move. I didn’t want to wake him up just yet.

And then an idea appeared in my mind. The only material I had in hand right now were these beautiful flowers. I wasn’t sure if I would succeed in my intentions, but I had to try.

So, I released the stems of the roses from the silky ribbon that kept them tied together and started to organize a wreath. It wasn’t an easy task. The last time I had been weaving a wreath there were dandelions for the use. But now I had to summon all of my craftsmanship in order to create a decent present for Merlin. And I was doing my very best.

Soon the wreath was ready. It looked really lovely. Even I got impressed with my work, but every art required some sacrifices. In my case it was my fingers. Maybe I was in hurry to weave the gift, or maybe I was just inexperienced in this field, but the result was painful. My fingers were pricked with the sharp thorns of the roses pretty badly. There were little drops of blood here and there on my fingertips, and I winced at the sight.

“Ah,” I heard Merlin’s stirring, as he opened his sleepy eyes and looked up at my face. “I can’t believe I fell asleep. Sorry, Snow White.”

He was just too adorable! His sweet remark made me forget about the pain in my fingers. I smiled at him and lay my hand on his soft dark hair.

“You don’t need to apologize. I am glad you could take a little rest in my company.”

It was true. I was indeed happy to help him relax to the sound of my boring reading.

He just sighed with a sincere smile and stood up from my lap, taking a seat beside me.

“Your company is the only place where I can be in peace.”

His words meant a lot to me. I averted my eyes shyly to the side, trying to hide the blooming blush on my face, when I saw my floral gift and remembered the reason why I decided to make it in the first place. I reached out to take it in my hands and looked up at my beloved prince. He seemed a little confused, when I showed him the wreath made of roses he had presented me a while ago.

“I wanted to make something special for you, but I didn’t want to wake you up, so…” as I was telling him those words, his expression changed. Merlin was looking at me with mute admiration and his warm gaze painted golden patterns in my heart. “I made this wreath while thinking about you. Sorry, for ruining your bouquet, but these roses were the only materials I could reach for in my position.”

As I said those words, I placed the wreath of ruby-red roses on the top of his head and held my breath, when our eyes met. His gaze was bottomless. It absorbed me in the depths of his swirling emotions.

“Thank you, Snow White. It means a lot to me,” he said in a hushed tone before taking my hand in a tight grip, which forced me to let out a little cry of pain.

My reaction was true shock to Merlin, judging by the way he widened his eyes.

“Sorry, I needed to be more careful, when I…” but I didn’t have a chance to finish my phrase. Merlin placed his worried gaze on my hand and noticed the reason of my pain. The next instant, he leaned in to my hand and kissed away the blood from my fingers with his lips.

I held my breath in anxiety. It was too unexpected. His actions made my heart race in my chest. His grip on my hand was gentle, but the way he was treating my injuries was beyond embarrassing.

“M-Merlin… stop…” I tried to protest helplessly, when he took my other hand and brought my fingers to his mouth. It looked like he didn’t hear me in his moment of tending my wounds. “Merlin, please…”

When his lips touched my fingertips again, I decided to do something to make him stop. My heart couldn’t bear the crazy pounding anymore. It was getting hard to breathe. So I pulled my hands away from him sharply, thinking that it would set me free from his grasp, but I was being too naïve. My sudden move brought even more problems, as Merlin didn’t let go of my hands but unwillingly followed the lead I forced on them.

Our weight difference played the trick here, no doubt.

I ended up lying on the blanket from the impact with Merlin towering over me on his extended arm. It was a miracle he didn’t crash into me when we were falling.

The position we found ourselves in was beyond awkward. But it helped to bring Merlin back to his senses. He was looking at me with pure panic in his brown eyes. I was sure that my expression was no better than his. But at the same time I couldn’t but feel pleased, because I managed to take this cheeky and obsessive advisor off guard.

His eyes were roaming around my flushed face in attempt not to look at me so directly, but as a result Merlin was just devouring me with his eyes. And when we both realized, where exactly his right hand was lying, we blushed hard in sync. His palm was occupying my soft breast and I didn’t know what to think or feel. We just stared at each other in mute panic and didn’t know what to do.

Not until His Highness had lost control of his emotions completely, revealing his natural shyness on his face. His face gained such a crimson colour that it got in perfect sync with the red-rose wreath on his head.

At first I was speechless. The sight was unfamiliar and beyond cute to my eyes. He looked enchanting! My hands moved on their own, when they reached out to Merlin’s smoothly-shaven but absolutely reddened cheeks and stroked them gently with my thumbs.

I couldn’t contain the squeal of excitement. He looked exactly like a fine ripe apple!

“You are so cute!!!” I exclaimed and my face brightened up as I continued my sweet caressing.

The whole embarrassment of the previous situation disappeared into thin air, as I lay there with madly blushing Merlin above me. He even brought his hand to his reddened face and tried to cover his hot cheeks with the back of his palm, blocking my hands away. He was looking to the side, avoiding meeting my eyes.

“Please, stop…” his voice was muffled and sounded defeated. And that very moment I noticed that even his ears were madly red from embarrassment.

“No. When I was asking you to stop, you didn’t listen, so why should I?” I answered teasingly, letting a merry laugh.

“Snow White, I-I’m begging you.”

Well, I couldn’t turn down his request, especially when he asked it in that restrained hopeless tone. So I left his cheeks in peace with a sigh and took his face between my palms, rubbing it with my thumbs lovingly. In response to my actions he finally returned his gaze at me. To my great surprise he looked humiliated.

“Merlin,” I called out his name gently. “You don’t need to feel ashamed. It was an incident. It took us both by surprise. But believe me, I am not angry.”

“Really?” his hopeful tone brought a small smile to my lips.

“Really,” my answer was a sincere one. “Even if your actions looked inappropriate, we are both at fault, I guess.”

He let out a light chuckle to my remark, and his smile reminded me of the sun.

I didn’t even have a chance to apprehend that my lips were already moving, forming the next words.

“I love you, Merlin, and I will always do.”

It was the purest truth. When I was holding him in my arms like that I felt my heart being filled with overwhelming love towards him.

“That was my line, dear princess,” he answered earnestly, brushing a strand of hair away from my face with a delicate touch.

Not even realizing what I was doing, I brought his face down to me and kissed him. Our lips met in a soothing and gentle touch, which Merlin genially answered.

When he broke the kiss carefully and I opened my eyes again, I saw a smiling face of my beloved magical prince. He still had his endearing scarlet blush on his face, and on top of his head there was a crown of ruby red roses.

We embraced tenderly and exchanged our love confessions in a sweet whisper again and again.

Merlin was my prince, my hero and savior, my gentle and brave magician and my only and true love.

And I didn’t want any other in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, share your impressions by sneding us your comment =)
> 
> And we have no clue where Merlin's homeland is. But since he is a prince, then he must be an heir to a throne. We named his kingdom the Falcon Kingdom.  
> Please read our story " The Princess and the Falcon " too ^_~


End file.
